Through Eternity
by EternalPromise04
Summary: Perhaps true love never had a limit that when he promised a thousand years it became eternity. Yet, he never regret promising it for as long as he have those black eyes staring at his blue eyes...He was happy... ShinouxDaikenja not a oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Shinou x Daikenja

**Shinou x Daikenja**

**Through eternity**

_**Konichiwa…mina-sama**_

_**oGenki desu ka?  
**_

_**My name is EternalPromise04 **_

* * *

_I am a super and no-cure DaikenjaxShinou fan and I am wondering…_

_Why the hell is there no long Shinou x Daikenja fan fiction?_

_And so, for all the fellow fans like me….I present to you…_

_My fanfic with a taste of ShinouxDaikenja pairing._

_It will include many things…and of course I made them all up._

_But anyway please review!_

_I am currently searching for a good Beta Reader who likes ShinouxDaikenja pairings._

_And in this story…I am giving Daikenja a name…_

_It is Dewayne. I do not know the origin but it means black._

_And for Shinou I made him to be Spitzweg._

_This story will involve many things…from their meeting and then the revolt._

_And the founding of Shin Makoku and many things._

_So I hope you will stay with me till the end…_

* * *

**He who is in love is wise and is becoming wiser, sees newly every time he looks at the object beloved, drawing from it with his eyes and his mind those virtues which it possesses**

**Ralph Waldo Emerson**

* * *

He was just a baby when his parents abandoned him or so the villagers say.His parents might have been hunted down for bringing a Soukoku to this world or it might have been the truth. But that didn't matter to him. Would it matter if you are being tied on a running horse? Would it matter if children by your own age are throwing stones on you? Would it matter if the townsfolk are not bothering to stop them? Of course it won't…

His childhood life had been empty, cold and lonely. He hardly lives by getting scraps that the villagers threw; sometimes it was deny to him. And so, he learned to his skill and wits by stealing fruits from the market stands. He managed to live by this. But the problem is if he was caught. IT was a living hell. People will beat you, pouring all their miseries to a child who has no fault except to have black hair and black eyes. This just kept repeating and repeating.

It was when a kind, old woman came and offered him food. It was the first time anyone has given him anything and showed kindness. And this woman became his first master. His first master gave him a name, an identity and warmth he longed for throughout his life.

He was named to be…

**DEWAYNE**

Dewayne means black and dark, a name that match him. She was a priestess and she brought him to her temple. She cleaned him and dressed him up, feed him and nourish him. Since her temple is far from civilization, the fear of torches and sporks will not be a problem. He loved this place, a place so far from people who threw him and a place where he can see the mountains and fields so clearly.

His mistress taught him how to read and write. He discovered many things that other doesn't know; plants and herbs, flowers and fruits, poison and antidotes. It was a matter of time when he surpasses his mistress knowledge.

His mistress was overjoyed. With this, she taught him how to use his abnormally large maryoku and the art of weaponry and blacksmith. He mastered the sword in a short time using his skills as a little thief. His mistress was very proud and taught him more things; from farming to cooking, from weaving to embroidery, to potions from medicine. He learned many things and was eager for more.

But it was the unexplainable warmth for the first time that drove him past himself. Whenever he accomplished anything, the old priestess shall smile and ruffles his hair. He was glad to see his mistress happy.

But soon he realized that people must not seek too much happiness. Since his mistress was old, she became sick and no matter how he tried to find a potion there is no use. One can never defeat the death…and time.

It just a truth…

And the truth is just a wonderful and fearful thing…if you want to have it, you must face pain.

He learned it in a hard way but at least he knew it. Some people just kept searching for it and just get hurt in the process but they are stubborn and just kept searching for it.

But his mistress was wise and refuses to leave the world without a reminder. And so, before she died, she passed a gift that had been passed generation by generation of priestesses.

The gift of clairvoyance.…

Because of this, he saw many more truths and talks to the unknown. He also started to understand animals and learned to let them understand him too. Truly, he is a sage.

Soon, he tried to use this knowledge to help people. Tried….

Yes, he helped them but they only let him stay on the entrance. Some were kind enough to let him get in to their house…but it was desperate measures.

And perhaps it was his greatest deed and greatest mistake to do so. For the news traveled throughout the land and people started to hunt him. Yes, hunt him down…

They are afraid that his powers will get them into more trouble than they can handle. Soushu was enough for them…

With this, the Soukoku, wise and strong enough, to went into hiding. After this he took refuge of a faraway land and built himself a comfortable hut. He was contented with this…a life away from the prying eyes of people who he tried to help but was scared enough to threw stones at him. He was not foolish to fight back cause no matter how great his maryoku is, he is definitely going to lose in case of numbers.

It was when he came… the person who told him he was beautiful.

* * *

**Do not go where the path may lead, go instead where there is no path and leave a trail.**

**Ralph Waldo Emerson**

* * *

He was a child born among the great and powerful family of mazoku. His father was a regal man who has a land big enough to have workers for him. He was strict but just man. He taught him everything he knew. His father had given him a beautiful name…

**Skye Stephan Spitzweg**

His mother meanwhile, was a daughter of a rich merchant. She is very beautiful with luxurious long blonde hair and blue eyes. He managed to have her features. She has great charm and she was gentle yet fierce when she wants it. He grew with a warm family…

Yet one day…one day…

He learned that his father has another family…or should he say other families?

In that time, a rich man who has other woman or consorts is common. It was rather a mark of how many family you can support. At first, he thought his father and mother was unbreakable but his father was good at hiding.

Overall, his father has five other woman and two consorts besides his mother…the legal wife. Even before he was born…he already have two older brothers.

And when he discovered it…he has five younger brother and three younger sisters.

This is when the problem starts. Upon learning this, her mother refused to eat regular meals and closed herself on her bedroom. Soon, she get sick and later on, died.

As soon as his mother funeral was finished, his father brought his other women and consorts in the palace.

It was a nightmare. The other concubines and consorts treated him like a rag and the only one that loves him is his sister, Cheryl. She was the one closest to him by age. Her mother is sickly and she never receives much love from their father. But still, she is sweet and beautiful.

Cheryl is the only person who loves him.

Twenty years later, there was the war of the succession. Consorts and Concubines quarreled against each other of who will take his father's place. They killed each other while he watches them. Since his mother death he showed no intention of getting the title. And so in the end, there are no longer other children except for him and Cheryl.

It was when the Soushu armies attack. They ruined their land, killed their people and soon, nothing is left.

It was when he decided to make his own path. He went to his cousin, Rufus Bielefelt and he gladly joined him for his regime since his family was killed by Soushu's armies. Together with Rufus' friend, Siegbert Voltaire, they raise an army.

But it was not easy. People are either afraid or reluctant. But since, Soushu's tides are rising; many brave heroes joined their forces with them. Soon, the army grew bigger and bigger. But still it was difficult.

He was a leader yes, many people complimented him for it. But still…he is not necessarily good at battle tactics. It was when he decided that he needs a tactician.

One day, while his army is passing a town they heard a talk.

"…right, the Soukoku did it…"

"Yeah…he has black hair and black eyes. It was terrifying but his medicine is good. My son's spots immediately disappeared when I made him drink it"

"Me too, my rheumatism disappeared when I boil the leaves that he had given me and put the water on my leg"

Soukoku?

The Cursed Double Black?

He listened to the conversation, it seemed that a Soukoku passed to this village and helped them. But he was frightening that he only stayed on the border and passed medicines that work with fast effects.

He heard about this when he was younger. A Soukoku is a person that was born with black hair and black eyes; he has the most intelligent mind and superb maryoku. He always dreamed of meeting one.

It was when he decided that he will find him.

His army is not pleased. There are superstitions about Soukoku that are not really good. Still, if the Soukoku will cooperate, fighting Soushu will be easier.

He followed him alone, denying the offers of soldiers to be his bodyguards. He left the army to Rufus and Siegbert's care. He rode his black horse (since childhood he had a special passion for blacks and it was his favorite color) and made his way.

It was not easy, the Soukoku leaves many traps and his trail is almost unreadable but somehow he manages to find him. Under the big tree reading a book, his hair dark as the moonless night and eyes the color of ebony.

His hair was blown by the gentle wind. He is beautiful…so elegant despite his commoner's clothes.

Riding his horse, he went closer and he heard him say…

"So…even this land will at last be engulfed by evil…"

His voice is gentle and somewhat soothing.

Finally mustering the courage he says…

"You sure are carefree, even though destruction is imminent"

Now that he looked closer, he could see that his eyes are really the darkest color and his long, silky hair is really the color of the night.

"Oh…You really do have Black hair and Black eyes…" he said trying to compliment him.

Ooops…wrong move for he turned his direction on the book clearly ignoring him.

"It is well enough that you're inquisitive but nothing good will come associating with me. In any case, I'm a cursed Soukoku after all" he said coldly.

He smiled and said… "You don't seem that way to me…they are beautiful black color. Besides, I came for you, use your rare knowledge and wisdom in my service"

The Soukoku looked at him and frowned "For what purpose?"

"To Fight Soushu and the others…"

The blonde then looked at the marching armies drawing nearer.

"Fight Soushu, do you truly believe that you can defeat that enormous power?" he asked.

"You and I can do it. Believe me…"

Then, the blonde offered his hand, hoping that the brunette will take it. And his prize was a beautiful smile and the chance to hold his soft, cold hands.

"If you're not all talk, you maybe a true hero" he said.

And then…he smiled back…

It was the start of the Eternal Promise…

* * *

_So guys that was the prologue. Hope you like it and please put on a review. I will not continue unless you give me at least three reviews. ME: Smiling sadistically…_

_Yeah, Shinou's name is Skye Stephan. _

_I like the name Skye for Shinou's eyes and Stephan...well I watch Barbie as Rapunzel and the sound of Stephan is very good._

_Yes, he is a Spitzweg. And for his younger sister, Charyl well guess who..._

_I am currently searching for a BetaReader anyone availabe? As you can see my work are not really perfect and I can do with an editor._

_Thank you very much, wait for my next upload...and **REVIEW**_


	2. A bad second look

Through Eternity

Chapter Two

Dewayne sighed as he packed his things. He can't believe what he just did. Now, he found himself a new master who has the ambition to stop Soushu. But he was so beautiful…with features like the sky. Yes, sky…he has short blonde hair like rays of the sun and eyes blue as the summer sky. His body is also fit for a soldier. He lit up incense in front of his first mistress portrait.

"I'll be going now, mistress…please pray for me…" he said and the smoke of the incense took a shape. A woman…

"My child, you had really grown…" the voice is like an echo but the warmth is within it. "Your Mistress is so proud of you…my Dewayne"

The Soukoku closed his eyes as he felt the smoke surrounds him.

"The Spirits will continue to watch over you…" she said and finally the fume disappeared.

"Mistress…" he said.

Sighing to himself, he took his sack bag and opened the door. He had promised the blonde that he will come by noon to the old tree. He has to pack some belonging after all.

"You will have quite a ride…Kaie…" he said to his brown horse and it softly neigh to him signaling that it was fine. Oh, he love being a clairvoyant

He put his bag on the horse back before mounting and softly taps the horse. Kaie, the horse, understood it and started to trot.

What life would be ahead of him? It had been thirty years since he took the refuge of this land. He is not accustomed of dealing with people but now there is an army waiting for him and his lord. He only went down from the mountain when the spirits tells him that there is plague or some sort of illness and the ghost of the victims begging him to rescue their beloved live ones. But his prize was stones of course, though he can't deny the spirits for they are his guides and protectors. And what would his mistress say if he denies them help?

"I'll going to miss these lands…" and the wind blew gently saying that the wind spirits will miss his company too. And he looked at the beautiful scenery that will soon be overcome by evil. That was the reason the Light One sought him. He made it clear that he wanted a tactician and he is the only person he could think of.

"Ho…" he said quietly pulling the reins of the horse when they reach their destination.

* * *

Skye waited patiently enjoying the warmth of the sun and the soft breeze of the mountain wind. It had been too long since he came to a place as peaceful as this. He was glad that the Soukoku agreed to help him. He looked at his calloused hands. He could still feel the softness and the draftiness of his new tactician's hand. How come a man had those womanly hands? He chuckled to himself.

Sitting under the tree, he looked at the birds chirping above. His black horse is happily munching some fresh grass and enjoying the scenery too.

He heard a different neigh and looked up. He saw the Soukoku emerging with a medium size bag on the brunette's horse back.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting" he said quietly.

"It's fine. It was I who just came here to ask you to be my tactician…" Skye said,

The Soukoku didn't answer and Skye was disappointed that he didn't see the lovely smile the Soukoku gave him before.

He went to his horse and the horse immediately knew that they should leave. The Dark One looked at the horse. He must have noticed that it is too a pure black like him. The Dark One's mouth frowned again.

He mounts the horse and they started to ride.

"Say…I didn't introduce myself right? I am…" Skye said.

"Lord Spitzweg, I presume?" the Soukoku said.

Skye looked shocked and was about to ask how did he knew. True, he was quite famous on the east where they managed to scrap a victory against Soushu army but in the north he was a near stranger.

"You had been a talk by the villager's ladies last week" he said.

Skye blushed lightly and said "Well…I…"

True enough, his armies needed the comfort of women in this time of war and the ladies of this village are kind enough to give them company. And with his looks, he manages to attract some woman to the point that he had them on his bed without pay. He never pays for a woman…

Now, though, he felt ashamed of himself…He had made such a bad first impression on his tactician.

Finally speaking he said or joked "It's not my fault that woman wanted me…"

Surely, he would understand… even though he live here in the mountains, he is a man with needs right? But wrong move again…

"No, it's not your fault but you should take caution…a women are like flowers…they are beautiful, yes, but they have either thorns or poison hidden. If you have no intentions to catch a woman, then don't let her fall in love with you…" he said coldly.

Skye sighed in defeat. This Soukoku hit him hard.

"My name is Dewayne in case you wonder…" he added not turning his head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you…Dewayne" Skye said.

"Yes… Lord Spitzweg…where are your troops stationed?" he asked.

"On the village near the foot of the mountain…"

Oh, he hoped that they are already ready to go. He told them that he will come back by this time of the day with the Soukoku. He hoped to all the Gods that they didn't waste their time flirting with women again or it will leave another bad impression to this regal and reclusive Soukoku.

They rode quietly and on this time, Skye couldn't help but to stare at the Soukoku riding in front of him. He had kept his hair long and Skye was glad that he did for he could see a strange elegance on those black locks. It looks so smooth and silky. He wishes he could touch it but that would be really improper. Despite his commoner's clothes, he held himself like a noble. Of course with that much intelligence, he would feel quite superior among others but Skye could feel his humility.

Smiling, he felt himself lucky to get such clever and not to mention beautiful tactician.

It was when the Soukoku looked back at him and stopped his horse.

"Is that your army?" he asked pointing at the camp that is busy folding tents. They are near enough to see them in this position.

"Yes…it grew bigger…I guess some of the townsfolk joined the army" he said pulling the rein.

The Dark One didn't say anything and said "Let's get going or you'll army might wonder why are you're this late"

"I don't think they would. They knew me…I am very capable of depending myself" Skye said rather proudly.

"But you went to seek a Soukoku right?" he answered briefly.

Now, he didn't really understand it but it soon registered. There had been rumors that the Soukoku are people who eat human flesh and mazoku too, who can kill when you look at him directly on his black eyes.

_Oh, please…he remember saying to his army. That's basilisk and not a Soukoku, he reasoned. _And now staring at this elegant beauty…surely no one and tell that this man is harmful.

He kept quiet unable to say anything quite reasonable or comforting…

_BAD LUCK…Spitzweg…_ he sighed.

Hopefully, they will go along fine but their conversation earlier suggests that his tactician does not have a good impression on him…

Sighing, he rode faster and he saw that the Soukoku's horse follows.

This is really a bad second look…

* * *

_Waa... sorry for the short chapter. It's because of the reviews. But at least port a new one. Please Pretty please? Any suggestions... feel free ne?_


End file.
